Almost Kisses
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine couldn't find a moment alone. Every time their lips were about to touch, someone decided that was the moment they needed their presence known. Kurt wasn't going to stand for it anymore. KLAINE


**Quick fan fiction based on a post on Tumblr - about how awesome it would be to have an episode of Glee in which Klaine keeps getting cockblocked by various people. **

**Enjoy! **

**GLEE**

**1**

Kurt and Blaine sat together on Kurt's bed, backs against the headboard and pouring over their homework. Kurt was personally focusing on his French homework, though not that difficult, it was probably his favorite class.

Kurt heard Blaine sigh beside him and press his shoulder closer to Kurt's own. Blaine sat the book down in front of him and turned to look at Kurt with a pout. "History is boring," Blaine whined.

"Really now?" asked Kurt, glancing up from his own textbook.

"Yes," said Blaine. "I'm much more inclined to learn more about you," he said, bringing up his hand and running his fingers over Kurt's cheek; Kurt shivered.

"Five minute break," said Kurt as he pushed his book off his lap and leaned closer to Blaine.

"Why not ten?" asked Blaine, reaching over with his hand and tucking a strand of Kurt's hair behind his ear.

"I could be persuaded…" giggled Kurt, his forehead touching Blaine's gently.

Their faces grew closer and Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his skin - something he never grew tired of. Blaine's hand held Kurt's cheek gently, yet securely as he brought his lips closer -

"Hey guys! Oh! Oh! Sorry!"

Kurt literally groaned at Finn's voice. He pushed himself away from Blaine, glaring at Finn.

"What?" he hissed and Finn actually looked scared.

"Mom told me to come get you guys for dinner," he said before turning and quickly running down the hall.

"Your brother is a cockblocker," said Blaine with a glum expression, eyes trained on Kurt's lips still.

"When he stops me from kissing you, he is not my brother," sighed Kurt, pulled them both off the bed. "Later, I guess…"

Neither were very happy throughout dinner.

**2**

Blaine pulled out his third period binder from his locker, smiling unconsciously at the photo hanging just inside the door of it. It was from Prom last year. Even though he didn't really like himself in the photo - he was smiling so much that his eyes were more or less closed - Kurt looked fantastic, his crown slightly crooked.

"Hey there," bubbled a voice from beside him - speak of the devil, it was Kurt.

"Hey," said Blaine softly, scanning his locker to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, then closing it. "I didn't see you this morning."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Azimio. Slushie. It took most of first period to wash it out."

"Sorry, babe," said Blaine, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hand. It wasn't really something he thought about anymore - if they were close, he reached out for Kurt in some way.

"I know a way you could make me feel better," said Kurt with a wicked grin on his face.

"I think I know what you mean," said Blaine, stepping closer to Kurt and leaning in, about to capture Kurt's perfect lips with his -

"Blaine!"

Rachel suddenly appeared beside them, making them jump apart.

"Oh, sorry," she said, though she didn't sound all that sorry. "Blaine - we have to practice our duet!"

This week Mr. Shuester had New Directions pick partners out of a hat for a duets competition. Unfortunately, Kurt and Blaine hadn't chosen each other. Even worse (in Kurt's opinion) Blaine had gotten saddled with Rachel and Kurt was with Puck.

Kurt glared at Rachel, but unlike her boyfriend the other day, she didn't look at all phased. Instead, she grabbed Blaine's hand and began to pull him down the hall, making Blaine drop Kurt's hand.

"Keep one eye open tonight, Berry!" Kurt shouted after them.

"He's such a drama queen," said Rachel and Blaine personally had to stifle his laughter.

**3**

"I can't believe that Mr. Shuester is making us do a bake sale," huffed Kurt, stirring the batter for the cookies he and Blaine were making viciously. "He knows how well the last one ended."

Blaine sat perched on the counter, after strict orders from Kurt to not touch anything after cracking an egg and getting the shell in the batter by accident. It wasn't so bad, though. He just sat, his legs swaying slightly and watching Kurt look sexy and adorable in his apron.

"Wasn't that the one where people got high?" he asked. Kurt had tried to catch him up on New Directions drama since they became friends, but a lot of it was confusing.

"Not high, per se," said Kurt. "But that was the general point, yes."

Blaine watched as Kurt finished mixing the batter, without an recipe, and slip the cookies into the oven. "Now we wait," he said, taking off his gloves and walking over to Blaine.

"Come here," said Blaine, holding out his hand. Kurt took it and Blaine pulled him in closer so Kurt was standing in between Blaine's legs. Since Blaine was sitting on the counter, he was actually taller than Kurt for once.

Kurt brought his hands up to rest on Blaine's waist and Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck, leaning over and licking some batter off Kurt's cheek. Kurt squeaked and leaned back a bit, his face flushing. Blaine laughed and kissed his cheek again, getting the last of the batter.

"You're so…so…" said Kurt, searching for a word. "Weird."

"What can I say?" said Blaine, leaning down to whisper in Kurt's ear, his voice huskier than usual. "You taste delicious." Kurt blushed more at the obvious innuendo.

"Well now I want to taste that batter," said Kurt, trying to match Blaine's tone as he stared pointedly at Blaine's lips. He still thought of himself as a baby penguin, though. Blaine didn't seem to complain about his sex appeal anymore, though.

"The bowl is right over there," commented Blaine lightly, though he, too, was looking at Kurt's lips and they were leaning in closer.

"Too far away," said Kurt.

"I agree," said Blaine as the distance between them grew even shorter.

The clearing of Burt's throat made them both drop their hands from each other and for Kurt to spring backwards.

"Dad!" said Kurt, his voice high.

"Hmmm," said Burt, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a light beer. He opened it and took a small swig. "You probably should be focusing on the cookies and not Blaine, son. Don't want them to burn."

"Yeah," said Kurt, his ears tinting red.

"Actually, Blaine, the game just started, if you want to come and watch," said Burt, looking from Kurt to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt, as if for permission. Kurt looked a little angry, but mostly at his dad. Blaine shrugged and jumped off the counter.

"Of course, sir," said Blaine, following Burt out of the kitchen, giving Kurt an apologetic expression as he went.

**4**

Blaine walked down the empty McKinley hallway, running late to his next class, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Blaine stopped and pulled it out - it was a text from Kurt.

_Find a way to get out of class. Meet me in the choir room. xoxo_

Blaine smiled and put the phone back in his pocket. He was already running late, after all.

He hurried to the choir room, slipping in and smiling at Kurt, who was sitting at the piano. He looked up and grinned at Blaine. Blaine walked over, placing his books on the piano, and slipped onto the bench next to him.

"What do I owe this -" began Blaine, but was interrupted by Kurt's lips crashing onto his own.

Really, it was the best way to be interrupted.

"Oh," sighed Blaine against Kurt's lips.

"I was tired of being cockblocked," said Kurt in answer to Blaine's unvoiced question. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine again, his hands twisting into Blaine's hair. "I thought that during class, in an empty room, was the best remedy to this problem."

"I have such a smart boyfriend," said Blaine, between kisses. Kurt shifted on the bench, leaning against the piano so Blaine could move to straddle the bench and get closer to Kurt. The sound of crashing keys accompanied the movement, causing breathless giggles from the two boys.

"Finally," sighed Blaine into Kurt's lips.

"I would say we should do this more often," said Kurt, as Blaine kissed down his neck. "But I think I would end up failing out of French - and that's saying something."

"And I probably should end up attending biology at some point," sighed Blaine. He reached up and kissed Kurt's lips again. "But this was needed, after this week. We barely had a moment along together."

"I hated every minute of it," agreed Kurt.

Talking stopped again as the only sound that fell across the room was once again breathy sighs and kisses, and the occasional piano key.

"Boys."

Blaine and Kurt separated lazily. Even though they were being interrupted, they at least had a good time together, and weren't inches away from each others' lips.

Mr. Shuester was standing, arms crossed and looking slightly awkward. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sam were with him. The bell must have rang, meaning it was Glee practice already.

Kurt giggled, standing and pulling Blaine off the bench and over toward the chairs.

"Did you two skip class?" asked Mr. Shuester, almost dreading the answer.

"Don't ask and we shall tell you no lies, Mr. Shue," said Blaine with a small grin. Mr. Shuester sighed and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He did, after all, remember sneaking out of class once and a while with Terri in high school.

"Damn boy," laughed Mercedes, sitting next to Kurt.

"I was tired of some people," said Kurt, a pointed look at Finn and Rachel. "Interrupting us."

"I get it, I'll knock next time. Sorry," said Finn, looking away from Kurt.

"I'm not sorry - we had to practice our duet!" said Rachel.

"I'm sure," Kurt said, his hand still firmly locked with Blaine's. He was already thinking about leaving school and maybe pulling his Navigator into an empty parking lot. It seemed the only place they would be able to get some privacy.

"Do you think your dad would find out if we shut the door to your room after school?" asked Blaine, leaning in so only Kurt could hear him. It seemed like he and Blaine had the same thought.

"What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him," said Kurt, grinning. "And Finn wouldn't tell. He's afraid I'm going to kill him, anyway."

Blaine laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek, lingering slightly. "I can't wait."

**FIN**

**I hope you liked it! : ) **


End file.
